nondisneyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Victor Quartermaine
Lord Victor Quartermaine is the fictional villain from the movie . Quartermaine is a hunter and a suitor of Lady Tottington. He has help in these pursuits from his dog, Phillip. Lord Victor Quartermaine is voiced by Ralph Fiennes. Quartermaine first meets up with the heroes Wallace and Gromit at Lady Tottington's home, Tottington Hall. The duo, who run a thriving pest control business called "Anti-Pesto," are on hand to help Lady Tottington rid her estate of rabbits. Quartermaine is disinclined to like the pest-hunting pair almost immediately, as his ostentatious pompadour toupee is sucked up by the Bun-Vac 6000, Wallace's bunny-catching contraption. He is further disgruntled when it becomes clear that Lady Tottington seems to fancy Wallace, which Quartermaine claims that Wallace and Gromit are doing their job half done, and wanted to know that what they will do with all the rabbits. Meanwhile, to the horror of the townsfolk — avid vegetable gardeners, a giant rabbit has taken to ravaging local gardens under cover of night. At the town meeting, Victor and Philip appeared, and tells everyone that the job can be finished by himself, until Lady Tottington interrupts, which she decided to give Wallace and Gromit a second chance. Then, Quartermaine agrees, but before he leaves the church, he tells Tottington that if Anti-Pesto fails again, he will get rid of the beast, instead of capturing it. When Quartermaine discovers that Lady Tottington likes Wallace, he decided to punish him for tresspassing to his territory of impressing Tottington. But while hunting the creature in the forest, Quartermaine witnesses the moonlit transformation of Wallace himself from human to were-rabbit. Now with a better idea of what he's up against, Quartermaine goes to the reverend of the local church, who informs him that the only way to kill the were-rabbit is with golden bullets. Heading for Wallace and Gromit's house, Quartermaine spots and shoots what he believes to be were-rabbit. As it turns out, however, what he thought was the beast was in fact the loyal Gromit in disguise. Victor promptly locks up the (unharmed) pooch and sets off to continue the hunt. At the Giant Vegetable Competition, an annual event held at Tottington Hall, the townsfolk have heard the shot fired by Quartermaine. Assuming the were-rabbit has been killed, they uniformly rejoice. But when Victor arrives, still in hot pursuit of the beast, he reveals to PC Macintosh that the were-rabbit isn't dead yet. Macintosh in turn, accidentally shouts the news to Quartermaine, which causes the crowd to stare at both of them, and begin screaming, leading Quartermaine, rashly, to use the second of his three precious golden bullets to shut the crowd up. Down to one bullet, Quartermaine manages to regain a measure of composure. He instructs a member of the crowd to use one of the vegetables as bait. But when Gromit — who has escaped from his cage — arrives on the scene in the Anti-Pesto van, general panic ensues and the third shot is fired. Shotless now, Quartermaine grabs an antique musket and fireworks, and then attempts to break the carrot off the official Giant Vegetable Competition golden trophy, but Lady Tottington prevents him from getting the trophy. Chasing the were-rabbit up to Lady Tottington's rooftop greenhouse, Quartermaine confronts the creature and tells Lady Tottington that he knows that Wallace is the were-rabbit. Meanwhile, his dog, Phillip, confronts Gromit by stealing a plane from a carnival ride. Quartermaine shoots at the were-rabbit, and it looks like the furry beast is done for — until Gromit, who has ed a small plane from a carnival ride, takes the shot for his old friend. The were-rabbit/Wallace in turn throws himself to the ground to cushion Gromit's crash. In the end, Quartermaine is chased off by the crowd, including his own dog, after he is forced into donning the lady were-rabbit costume. Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit video game Victor Quartemaine and his dog Phillip appears as villains. In the game, they stole the Mind Manipulation-O-Matic valves, so that Hutch and the were-rabbit cannot return to normal. Also, Victor plans to use the valves, so that normal creatures will transform into were-creatures. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8107.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5277.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5276.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3363.jpg Download.jpg Victor1.jpg Char 122988 thumb.jpg Category:Movie villains Category:Living villains Category:Live-Action Category:Cartoon villains Category:2005 Villains Category:Hunters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains Movie Cartoon Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Killers Category:Liars Category:Jerks Category:Brutes Category:Bullies Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighter Category:Gunmen Category:Criminals Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dreamworks Villains Category:Aardman Villains Category:Wallace and Gromit Villains